During the inspection and operative treatment of the cervical canal and the uterine cavity by means of a hysteroscope, it is standard practice to operate the latter in a one-handed manner. The viewing tube is advanced into the uterine cavity against the tension of a spring, However, this leads to the serious disadvantage that the optical system under the longitudinal pressure must constantly be held in the desired position by exertion of the thumb against the spring tension, so that the endoscopic orientation is maintained. This is particularly critical when removing tissue, accompanied by the aid of biopsy forceps with optical viewing. It is known in this connection to place an auxiliary instrument such as biopsy forceps in the shaft or shank, in order to be able to take a tissue sample. The operation of the biopsy forceps rotates the end of the auxiliary instrument close to the patient.
The invention is based on the finding that it is of great importance for the hysteroscope optics to remain in precisely the desired position during a biopsy.
The invention is based on the problem of so improving the one-hand hysteroscope, that the operation is significantly facilitated. In particular, there is to be a stepwise advance of the optics, together with an arresting thereof in any random position and in an automatic manner, without it being necessary to maintain a specific hand force. It must also be possible to use hysteroscope shafts with different diameters.